Rewind & Reverse
by Rika-chi
Summary: Sudden accidents cause Onodera to regret not telling Takano how he felt


A/N: So, I was feeling a bit depressed when I was writing this fic so it is quite depressing. I hope you enjoy it despite the bad grammar and the lack of detail.

* * *

Rewind and Reverse

**11h05 – Wednesday**

Takano was being awfully persistent today; following me everywhere, constantly asking about what I said without thinking two days ago. It was really, just the slip of the tongue; no real meaning I convinced myself.

"Ne Onodera, was what you said the other day really true or was I just dreaming?" asked Takano.

"I never said anything, you were probably just dreaming," I insisted.

"But it felt a bit too real to be a dream though…" he muttered.

I tensed. Hopefully he did not notice it. Thank god he didn't.

**21h45- Tuesday**

"Onodera! Are the manuscripts ready yet? Get to work!" Takano's voice echoed through the busy office.

"I'm doing it already!" I responded.

The end of a cycle always ends up like this. All the editors become zombies, hunting down the authors for the manuscripts.

After sending the manuscripts to the printers, I let out a sigh. Finally done. I checked the time- 22:00. What kind of office job makes you stay until ten at night? Hoping to get home as quickly as possible to get a shower and proper sleep, packed up and left the office. Unfortunately, Takano-san decided to leave Marukawa at the same time- which means I can't get away from him.

**22h10- Tuesday**

The train was practically void of passengers because it was so late. Worst case scenario. Takano is obviously sitting next to me on the train, again.

"Onodera," Takano-san glanced at me.

I chose to ignore him.

He continued to stare at me without saying anything. It looked as if there was something very important he wanted to ask, but chose not to. The problem was… I knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

It was about what happened yesterday. There's no ways I would tell him. There's just no way.

**15h20 – Wednesday**

"Onodera." I have a feeling that Takano-san has been calling my name a lot.

I did not reply. I was really being obvious with avoiding him.

"I love you," he said in all sincerity as he kissed me.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. I knew, deep down I already knew why I reacted this way, but I just couldn't admit it. I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt again. I don't want to be betrayed. I chose to avoid eye contact with my superior.

"Please Ritsu," I was surprised I called my name, "Just tell me you love me one more time." He begged.

"Stop joking around," I responded instinctively, "I don't love you." _Even though I know it's not true._

**18h03 – Wednesday**

The phone in the office rang loudly. The sound reverberated through the office in a rush.

"Ritchan, please pick up the phone!" Kise shouted while rushing out of the room to get missing files. "Takano-san is out so just answer for him."

I got up from my desk and approached the ringing phone on Takano's.

Picking up the phone, I spoke. "Good evening, this is Marukawa Shoten"

The person from the other side of the phone spoke. I dropped the phone and ran towards the nearest hospital.

"Takano-san!" my voice echoed through the passage just outside the operating room.

The doctor walked out of the operating room and looked at me solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

My tears started flowing; I couldn't control it anymore. I felt a painful clench in my chest. I felt so lost.

"Umm sorry, but how are you related to the patient?" the doctor asked as he needed to do the paperwork.

Good question. How was I related to Takano? I should have been more honest with him. I should have just told him. But it was all too late, too late to do anything but regret.

It's all over, he is gone.

**07h05- Monday**

I stared at Takano's sleeping face. "Ritsu," he mumbled in his sleep, "I love you". I felt a blush creeping up my face.

Carefully studying his face, I used my hand to reach out to touch his hair. "You've said it so many times," I whispered.

I knew he said it so many times that it probably exceeded the number of times I said it 10 years ago. I smiled and whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading. Reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
